video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The VCI children's trailer from 1996
The VCI children's trailer from 1996 is a UK trailer from VCI on 23rd September 1996. Description Here is a VCI Children's Videos promo from 1996-97 with 11 children's programmes including Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Sooty & Co, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, Fourways Farm, Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz. Videos *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories *Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and other stories *Sooty - Speedy Sweep and other stories *Rosie and Jim - On Safari and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Acrobats and Other Stories *Brum - The Big Chase and Other Stories *Tots Video - Fun with French (Also available: ABC, Animal Adventures, and From April '97, 123) *Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes (Based on the Best Selling Toy) *Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories (Based on the Best Selling Toy) Trailers on Videos # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection (Long version) # Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes (Long version) # Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories (Long version) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime (Short version) # My Best Ever Nursery Play Rhymes (Long version) # My Bumper Sooty - Little Shop of Mischief (Long version) # Sky Dancers - Getting the Story/Lonely Heart/Dance, Jade, Dance (Long version) # Dragon Flyz - Son of Dread/Crystal Fire/The Defector (Long version) Gallery Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection, Story and Song Collection and The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection Fourways Farm 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories Sooty 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Speedy Sweep The Raggy Dolls 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|My Bumper The Raggy Dolls - Princess' Stories Rosie and Jim 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Rosie and Jim - On Safari and Acrobats PLaybox 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Playbox - Featuring the Voices of Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin Brum 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Brum - The Big Chase Tots Video 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Tots Video - Fun with French, Also available: Tots Video - ABC, Animal Adventures, From April '97, Counting 1,2,3 Sky Dancers 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and Other Stories. Based on the Best Selling Toy. Now Available to Buy on Video. Dragon Flyz 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and Other Stories. Based on the Best Selling Toy. Now Available to Buy on Video. Massive of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now.png|Massive of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now. Out Now on Video. Category:Trailers and Promos Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 with voiceover Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Fourways Farm Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:Sky Dancers Category:Dragon Flyz Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Channel Four Television Category:Granada Television Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Gaumont Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:BBFC Uc Category:BBFC U Category:Jonathan Kydd (voiceover)